Goodbye
by Silver Dog Demon
Summary: Mark Reynolds gets some bad news.


A/N: Wow, another fic from me? So soon? Call me butter 'cuz I'm on a roll!

It took me a little while to warm up to Terra Nova due to the snail's pace of the story but as soon as they introduced Corporal Mark Reynolds and his adorable chivalrous ways, they had me hooked, ha ha. Certainly helps that he's attractive too. ;)

Anyway, since Reynolds happens to be my favorite character my muse was kind enough to grace me with a story idea. I really hope you guys enjoy!

Goodbye

Mark found himself standing in Commander Taylor's office with no idea as to why he was there. Was he in trouble? Did the Commander have a new assignment for him? Mark could only stand and wait while the Commander spoke quietly with his second in command - Alicia Washington. Given the sad looks they were giving him Mark guessed that it wasn't good, whatever it was. A weight settled in his stomach.

"Corporal, I'm afraid I have some bad news from 2149." Mark really couldn't stand the sad eyes Commander Taylor was looking at him with, it unnerved him.

"Sir?"

"Your grandfather passed away son. As in-consoling as it may be, he passed peacefully in his sleep."

Mark felt shock ripple through his body. He didn't know how to process what he had just been told; didn't know how to react. His grandfather, the man that had raised him after his parent's deaths, gone? How could that be?

Alicia saw his knees go weak and managed to catch Mark before he hit the floor. She lowered him gently to the floor, he seemed to be in a daze. Commander Taylor stood up and walked to the boy, not one to sit around when one of his soldiers was in pain. He put a hand on Mark's shoulder and Alicia had her arm on his back, rubbing gently. Mark was like a little brother to her and it pained her to see him this way. Reynolds seemed to snap out of it, he looked at Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Wash sheepishly, embarrassed by the scene he caused.

"Sorry, I . . . . I don't know what came over me." He stood up, backing towards the door. He had started to shake.

"Mark, it's okay, we probably should have had you sit down first . . ." Alicia said.

"You have the next seven days off Corporal. Take the time to deal with your grief and say goodbye." And with that Commander Taylor dismissed him.

Mark walked out of the office completely numb and oblivious to everything around him. He managed to find his way to his personal quarters - it was a small home, one bedroom, one bath, small living quarters but it worked for him - he no longer had to share barracks with other soldiers since his promotion to Corporal. Mark just stood in the doorway for an unusually long time before finally going to his bedroom, changing into sweats and tank top, and retrieving a small picture frame from off a shelf on the wall. It was an old fashioned photograph, one actually printed on glossy paper instead of loaded onto a data stick. The picture was of his grandfather and just glancing at it pulled a wave of emotion through him and Mark choked back a sob as tears came to his eyes. He couldn't breathe. His back hit the wall and he slid to floor.

_"Marcus, don't give up this opportunity for me. You are young and have much life left to live. I will always be in your heart, my boy."_

Mark remembered that conversation well. After proving himself in the military he had been invited to Terra Nova, a chance at life in a new world free of this one's problems. But his grandfather could not come with him on the pilgrimage. He was a frail old man with failing health, there was no place for him in Terra Nova. Mark didn't want to leave his only family behind but his grandfather insisted he not waste his chance at a real life, with real opportunity. So Mark left. His grandfather had managed to pass messages on to him through the portal, the same way Commander Taylor communicated to 2149.

The last of his family was gone and he was alone. And he couldn't even say goodbye, couldn't hold a funeral for the man that had raised him, taught him what it meant to be a man, taught him responsibility, taught him how to treat a lady. That man was gone and Mark couldn't say goodbye, couldn't thank him for everything he had done. And it hurt more than any physical wound ever could. Mark didn't leave his spot on the floor all night; when the sobs and tears subsided he was numb and just couldn't move.

The next morning came with Mark asleep on the floor. His back was to the wall and his chin was to his chest. The photograph was still in his hand. His face was a splotchy mess from dried tears but his shirt had dried. Mark jerked awake and hissed at the pain in his stiff neck and ice cold bare feet. With slow progress he managed to stand up and make his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on to the hottest setting, stripped, and stepped into the scalding water. The hot water pelted him and he just stood there, unmoving as the water washed over his body. His mind was still numb and he liked it that way. When the water turned cold he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

The doorbell rang so Mark threw on some clean sweatpants and answered the door. He wasn't expecting Maddy, but there she was, standing at his front door, looking unsure. She was also trying not to ogle his bare chest with much difficulty. She managed to make eye contact and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I heard about your grandfather. Mark I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Maddy, thank you, so much, really, but I just want to be alone right now . . ." Mark really didn't want to be rude, but right now he just needed to be alone with his grief.

"Oh, um, okay . . . well, I'm here if you need me alright?"

Mark really loved Maddy's understanding nature at the moment. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace that lasted a few moments; he returned the gesture. She let go and backed away, intending to leave. Mark reached out and stroked her face.

"Thank you Maddy." He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. Maddy then turned and left. Mark closed the door and went to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He knew it was a bad idea but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to stay numb for a little while longer. Mark made his way to the living room and sat on the couch, setting the bottle on the coffee table after taking a generous sip straight from the bottle. By nightfall the bottle was empty and Mark was passed out on the couch.

Maddy returned to Mark's home that evening. She didn't want to seem pushy or intrusive but she just wanted to make sure he was okay. She knocked on the door and waited. When there was no reply after a few minutes and some more knocking, Maddy decided to go inside. Opening the door slowly and peeking inside she called out Mark's name with no response. Everything was dark. She spotted him asleep on the couch, closing the front door behind her, Maddy approached him slowly and knelt down in front of him. He looked so peaceful.

Maddy spotted the empty whiskey bottle on the table and disposed of it in the kitchen. She returned to Mark and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb across his cheekbone. His eyes fluttered open and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Maddy blushed and tried to explain.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, you didn't answer the door so I let myself in . . . and um, I uh-" Maddy was halted in her explanation as Mark leapt off the couch and ran for the bathroom.

His stomach was protesting a full bottle of alcohol with no food. The sound of retching reached her ears and Maddy flinched. She followed Mark to the bathroom, knelt next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back as his body heaved. When he was done, Maddy got a wash cloth, wet it with warm water, and wiped the sweat from his face and wiped his mouth. Mark was panting from exertion and his whole body was shivering and he felt weak. He let Maddy help him get up and return him to the couch and wrap him in the blanket from his bed. She sat on the couch with him and he lay his head in her lap. Maddy stroked his hair, saying nothing. There was nothing to be said - nothing she could say could take the heavy weight of loss from him, it could only get lighter with time. All she could do was be there for him, support him in any way she could. So that's what she did.

Maddy woke the next morning, Mark's head in her lap. He was shaking and she could tell he was crying. She felt terrible and soothed him the best she could, wrapping her arms around him and holding him, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I just want to say goodbye and I can't! Because he's there and I'm . . . here."

"Shhhh, it's okay. He knows, Mark, he knows what you want to say."

Mark didn't respond but the tears soon ceased. The both of them remained still as Mark regained his composure. He wasn't a bit ashamed of his emotional display, of his vulnerability, he trusted these moments would remain between the two of them. Wiping his eyes he sat up and looked at Maddy.

"Thanks for being here Maddy. Only time can make this pain go away, but you make it easier to bear."

"Well, it's about time I get to be there for you." She smiled and scooted closer to him, curling up into his side with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled slightly. He could get through this, with Maddy's help, he would get through this.

The End

A/N: So what do you think? I love exploring the vulnerable side of characters, especially male characters, since they're so tough, ha ha. I hope I did them justice and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I would really love it if you left a review!

-Silver


End file.
